The evolution of computers with respect to memory storage expansion and processing capabilities has enabled massive amounts of data to be accumulated and analyzed by complex and intelligent algorithms. For instance, given an accumulation of data, algorithms can analyze such data and locate patterns therein. These patterns can then be extrapolated from the data, persisted as content of a data mining model or models, and applied within a desired context. With the evolution of computers from simple number-crunching machines to sophisticated devices, services can be provided that range from video/music presentation and customization to data trending and analysis.
Accordingly, tasks that at one time required skilled mathematicians to perform complex operations by hand can now be automated through utilization of computers. In a simplistic example, many individuals, rather then utilizing a skilled accountant to compute their tax liability, quickly enter a series of numbers into a computer application and are provided customized tax forms from such application. Furthermore, in a web-related application, tax forms can automatically be delivered to a government processing service. Thus, by way of utilizing designed algorithms, data can be manipulated to produce a desired result.
As a number of relationships and complexity in data increases, however, analysis and presentation of data in a desired manner can become extremely difficult. For instance, calendars of one form or another have been utilized since commencement of human existence. In a particular example, orbital patterns of the moon can be monitored to approximately determine a beginning and end of a month. Today, calendars are utilized to track personal events, analyze sales over time (e.g., comparing sales with respect to a portion of one year with sales associated with a similar portion of a disparate year), monitor manufacturing output, and the like. Continuous accumulation of data has rendered calendars more vital for sales and manufacturing analysis than ever before. Businesses can alter sales strategies based upon calendar analysis, industries can monitor output and make alterations to machinery and/or personnel as a function of calendar analysis, etc. Often, depending on a business context, it is desirable to customize a calendar to present or analyze data in a specific manner. For example, different businesses utilize disparate dates to indicate commencement of a fiscal year. In particular, a first business can associate a beginning of a fiscal year with January 1, while a second business can associate a beginning of a fiscal year with July 1. In another example, different countries can utilize disparate dates to indicate commencement of a new year. Accordingly, it is often desirable to customize calendars in accordance with disparate user needs.
Conventionally, however, customizing a calendar has been an extremely time-consuming and tedious task. In particular, undertaking such customization in a multi-dimensional environment is a task that often requires one skilled in the art to manipulate and define various fields within a spreadsheet application. For example, to generate a customized calendar structure in a multi-dimensional environment, currently an individual opens a spreadsheet application and populates such application with a substantial amount of information. For instance, the individual must manually enter data into a spreadsheet, define columns in the spreadsheet application with several columns relating to calendar groupings, define properties associated with calendars, define time instances, and the like. If ten years worth of data is desirably inserted into the spreadsheet, then approximately 3652 rows of the spreadsheet must manually be entered into such spreadsheet, and data therein must be associated with definitions that enable generation of the calendar structure in a multi-dimensional environment. Once all relevant data has been entered and properties/associations have been defined, the spreadsheet is converted into a database table (such as a SQL table). Thereafter, one or more cube structures can be generated from the SQL table, where the resultant structures enable output of the calendar with properties specified in the spreadsheet application. From the above description, it can easily be discerned that substantial cost is associated with customizing a calendar in a multi-dimensional environment, as substantial skill and time is necessary for the above-described generation of a desirable calendar.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a system and/or methodology that can be utilized to automatically customize a calendar in a multi-dimensional environment.